A dining table intended for use only on special occasions, such as for banquets or picnics, must be stored when not in use. Since a dining table occupies a relatively large space, the need to store the table presents a problem, particularly when there are many tables to be stored and the storage facilities are limited. A preferred form of banquet table is therefore one that is collapsible to form a compact structure that occupies relatively little storage space (and optionally could be carried in a car) and that can be easily carried from one place to another.
One type of banquet tables comprises a non-collapsible, rigid and uniform table top, with only the legs being displaceable between an operative state for supporting the table top, and a storage state where the legs are folded against the table top, typically against its bottom surface. Such a table is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,674.
A typical collapsible table includes a pair of interhinged half-sections to each of which is hingedly attached a leg assembly. To collapse this table its leg assemblies are first folded in against the half-sections of the tabletop, and the half-sections are then folded together to reduce the table to a compact structure requiring little storage space. To erect the table at its site of use, the half-sections are unfolded to form the tabletop and the leg assemblies are folded out to support this tabletop. A collapsible table in this format is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,872 to Wilmore.
A banquet table may be subjected to heavy loads in the course of its use and accordingly, one of the aspects of the present invention resides in a collapsible banquet table having reinforced half-sections made of plastic material. U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,853 discloses a collapsible banquet table having blow molded plastic half-sections reinforced by rigidified sheets.
However, blow molding is a relatively difficult and costly procedure, and the need to include rigidified reinforcing sheets adds to the cost of producing the half-sections of the table. Consequently the expenses incurred in manufacturing such a collapsible table are substantial and may militate against their sale and use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a light weight and inexpensive collapsible table having a reinforced structure rendering the table capable of supporting heavy loads which seek to deform the table and whereby bending forces which seek to bend the table along either the longitudinal or transverse axis are resisted.